1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to top hoods or coverings for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a top hood or covering for trucks or similar freight carriers which is equipped with slide fastener-operated rear curtain.
2. Prior Art
The conventional top hood or covering for trucks has a rear door or curtain of which upper end portion is semipermanently secured to the hood, the side marginal edges of the curtain being releasably secured to the hood with several cords. To open such curtain, the cords must be individually untied and the curtain must be tucked up over the top of the hood each time the truck is loaded or unloaded. Another problem with the conventional hood is that the cords located at remote upper positions are difficult to tie and untie with hands.
One attempt to eliminate these difficulties has been to use conventional slide fasteners for opening and closing the hood curtains. However, in such instance the sliders are required to be manually moved all the way up until they reach the uppermost positions, and then the curtain must be manipulated to turn inside out onto the top of the hood.